Avec la lune pour seule témoin
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: Todd se décide à avouer certaine chose à Sheppard ... slash Todd/Shep , assez soft.


**Bon voilà , depuis le temps que j'en avait envie , je me suis mise un a petit slash entre Todd et John , un petit couple assez étrange je vous l'accorde mais qui m'inspire ^^(mais j'en connais un a qui sa va plaire XD) . Cette histoire reste quand même assez sage , pas de scène trop « hot » on va dire ^^**

**Bon c'est un petit one shot(assez long tout de même je trouve ) sans prétention aucune , a part peut être celle de vous divertir quelques minutes ^^**

**Aucun personnage de Sga ne m'appartient évidemment et blablabla …**

**L'histoire se situe juste avant le dernier épisode de la série a peut près et est écrit du point de vue de John Sheppard . C'est un récit à la 1ère personne .**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il revient aujourd'hui . A croire qu'Il fait tout pour venir ici le plus souvent possible , qu'Il s'attire ds ennuis exprès . Mais étrangement , je suis pressé qu'Il arrive … Woolsey est stressé . Il a beau avoir l'habitude de L'accueillir ici , ça le rend toujours nerveux . Il faut dire qu'Il a le chic pour nous entrainer dans Ses aventures . Et Il nous propose toujours un truc alléchant pour nous inciter à L'aider , comme par exemple sauver les humains de Pégase des griffes de Michael ou des Asurans…

La porte s'active enfin et un vortex se forme . Et c'est bien évidemment Lui qui en sort ,vêtu de son éternel manteau noir . Woolsey s'avança à sa rencontre , bien protégé par quatre militaire .

« -Bienvenue sur Atlantis , Todd . »

« -Je vous remercie monsieur Woolsey , répondit le wraith . C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Sheppard . »

« -Un plaisir partagé , répondit-je avec un certain sarcasme , histoire d'impressionner les tous jeunes marines arrivés , il y a une semaine par le Dédale , pour renflouer les effectifs . J'imagine que maintenant vous connaissez le chemin . »

Il hocha la tête et me suivit docilement , avec six autres marines . On ne s'embête même plus à lui attacher les mains , je sais très bien qu'Il ne tentera rien . Il entre calmement dans sa cellule . On pourrait écrire son nom dessus tellement il y passe de temps …

« -Voila , dis-je . On viendra vous rechercher plus tard . Vous voulez quelque chose pour vous occupé en attendant ? Un magazine ? Un sandwich au poulet ? Une console de jeux ? »

« -Non merci Sheppard , répondit Todd avec un sourire . Bien que j'ignore quelles sont les choses que vous avez évoqué , je n'ai besoin de rien … Vous pouvez y allez . Vous devez avoir d'autre responsabilités qui vous attendent , ailleurs dans la cité ... »

« -C'est exact . A plus tard . »

Je tourne les talons et je m'en vais .Je ne comprend pas ces étranges sensations qui s'emparent de moi quand Il est là . Sa voix me fait tressaillir et j'ai les intestins qui se retournent quand mon regard croise le Sien … Je me rend en salle de réunion . Un agent de CIS était lui aussi aussi arrivé par le Dédale la semaine dernière et il n'a eu droit à sa réunion qu'aujourd'hui . Woolsey , mon équipe et moi même allons devoir supporter la lecture de son rapport pendant une heure …

Et cette heure passa très lentement . Je somnolais littéralement sur ma chaise et j'aurais fini par m'endormir complétement si Teyla ne m'avait pas donné un petit coup de coude de temps en temps . Quand l'agent termina enfin son long monologue , tout le monde sembla se réveiller et quittèrent la salle . Je m'empressai de rattraper Woolsey qui se dirigeait vers son bureau pour finir sa sieste .

« -Monsieur Woolsey ?! »

« -Oui ? »

« -Euh … Je me demandais si ... »

« -Pitié Sheppard , allez droit au but ,j'ai une sieste à terminer ... »

« -Eh bien , je voudrais l'autorisation de faire une visite guidée de la cité à notre invité ... »

« -Quoi ? Vous voulez passer deux heures de plus avec ce somnifère ambulant ?! »

« -Non , pas lui . Je parlais de Todd ... »

« -Oh … Et pensez vous que c'est raisonnable de montrer toutes nos installations et nos découvertes à un ennemi potentiel ? »

« -Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails pour se qui sera de nos découvertes en matière d'armement et de défense évidemment . Mais , même pour un wraith ,Atlantis est une chose à voir . »

« -Oui , je comprend . De combien de marines pensez vous avoir besoin pour vous escorter ? »

« -Euh , je pensais pouvoir faire ça tout seul . Je ne prendrais qu'un paralyseur . Si il tentait quelque chose , il ne ferait pas trop de dégâts ... »

« -Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous seriez responsable de ses actes ... »

« -J'en suis conscient . J'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place , et ça ne doit pas être drôle pour lui de rester enfermé comme ça ... »

« -J'imagine . Ma foi , je suis tellement fatigué que je ne peut rien refuser . Ce type du CIS est vraiment soporifique … Mais que se soit clair : si il arrive quoi que se soit , vous en serez tenu pour responsable . »

« -Entendu . Merci monsieur . »

« -De rien . » répondit le boss d'Atlantis en baillant .

Je préférerais faire la visite de nuit . Il y aura moins de monde dans les couloirs , ce seras préférable . Mais je ne dois pas trop tarder , au cas ou Woolsey changerait d'avis … Je mange mon diner machinalement , comme un vrai robot , perdu dans mes pensées . L'idée de me retrouver seul avec Lui me rend nerveux . Ce sera presque comme dans la prison genii , Lui et moi seul à seul, à ceci prés qu'il n'y aura pas de barreaux pour nous séparer ce coup-ci .

Le soleil était presque entièrement couché et les étoiles commençaient à s'allumer quand je suis retourné à sa cellule . Il était assis sur le banc , aussi calme que tout à l'heure . Il releva la tête à mon approche et m'observa attentivement .

« -Allez debout ! « dis-je .

« -Je doute que se soit une heure convenable pour commencer ce travail … Le docteur Mackay doit sans doute déjà dormir , répliqua-t-Il .

« -Avec tout le café qu'il a avalé je peut vous assurer qu'il ne dort pas . Mais c'est pas pour bosser que je suis venu vous chercher . Une petite visite de la cité , sa vous tente ? »

Il m'observa avec un étonnement non dissimulé .

« -Vraiment ? »

« -Oui ! Allez levez vous . On va profité que c'est la nuit et que les couloirs soient déserts ... »

Un marine désactiva le champs de protection et ouvrit la cage , mais Todd ne bougea pas .

« -Qu'es ce que vous attendez ? »

« -Que vos gardes m'attachent les mains et se place pour pouvoir me surveiller peut être ... »

« -Oh non ! Rien de tout ça ! Juste vous et moi , dans Atlantis , sans liens , sans gardes et sans armes ... »

« -Sérieusement ? » répondit-Il , vraiment étonné .

« -Mais oui ! A moins que vous ne préfériez passer votre soirée dans cette cellule bien sûr ... »

« -Non . Bien sûr que non ... »

« -Alors en route ! »

El Il me suivit dans les couloirs . Je lui Lui fit visiter les coins les plus importants de la cité . Nous fîmes un passage éclair au mess , étant donné qu'il restait du monde . Mais Todd ne put s'empêcher de piquer un brownie au chocolat . Je fut d'ailleurs surpris de Le découvrir aussi gourmand … Bien évidemment , pour ce qui est de nos dispositif de défense et d'armement comme le fauteuil des Anciens par exemples , je restais très vague et Il semblait le comprendre parfaitement .

Puis j'eus envi de Lui montrer l'une des plus belles vue de la cité . Je l'emmenai sur un grand balcon , celui la même où j'avais emmené Chaya … Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas penser à elle … Il faut dire que d'autres personnes ont occupés mon esprit depuis …

« -C'est une vue magnifique ... » murmura Todd en s'approchant de la rambarde et en admirant les étoiles .

« -Ouai ... »

Je me plaçait à coté de lui . Nos bras se frôlèrent et ça me fit frissonner . Nous restâmes un moment à observer les tours fantastiques d'Atlantis et le ciel qui s'étendait au dessus de nos têtes . Puis Il se tourna vers moi :

« -Il n'y a pas que ce travail avec le docteur Mackay qui m'a pousser à venir ici ... »

« -Comment ça ? » demandais-je , sans oser me retourner vers lui .

« -J'aurais pensé que , depuis le temps , vous auriez deviné ... » dit-Il , une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Cette fois ci , je me retournais . Il s'était considérablement approché de moi. Il était près ... si près ... trop près …

Je n'eus même pas le temps de quoi que ce soit qu'Il prenait déjà ma bouche en otage , posant Ses lèvres sur les miennes . Je n'osais même pas bouger , pas parce que je ne le pouvais pas , mais parce que je ne le _voulais _pas . Même si je n'osais pas l'admettre , je rêvais de cette instant de puis longtemps . Bien que j'avais toujours haï les wraiths , Todd m'avait montré une image totalement différente de son espèce .

Crispé au début , je finis par me détendre , passant mes bras autour de son cou . J'ouvris lentement la bouche et l'instant d'après , un flot de sensation indescriptible s'empara de moi . Je n'était pas excité sexuellement parlant non plus , mais sentir sentir sa langue caresser la mienne me plaisait . Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'embrasser un wraith , et un mâle de surcroit , puisse être aussi agréable .

C'est quand il finit par rompre ce baiser que je me rendit compte que j'avais oublier de respirer . J e repris mon souffle et tendis mon visage vers le Sien , enivré par Son odeur si masculine et Ses lèvres si douces , réclamant un nouveau baiser . Mais Il me repoussa doucement , comme si Il changeait d'avis .

« -Même si j'en ai envi ,il ne serait pas convenable d'aller plus loin … « murmura-t-il , avec un regard triste .

« -Et pourquoi ça ? » demandais-je d'une voix sensuelle .

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les Siennes et Il se laissa aller à un nouveau baiser , plus passionnée encore que le premier . Puis Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et me repoussa à nouveau :

« -Imaginez la réaction des autres habitants d'Atlantis … et de mes frères wraiths … si ils l'apprenaient ... »

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça … Un couple humain/wraith paraitrait déjà impossible ici , alors chez les wraiths n'en parlons pas... Instinctivement , je me mis à regarder dasn tout les sens , au cas où quelqu'un aurait put nous surprendre .

« -Il nous est impossible d'être ensemble ... » réalisais-je .

« -Et croyais bien que je le regrette … John . »

C'était la première fois qu'Il m'appelait par mon prénom , au lieu d'utiliser mon nom ou les deux . Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts .

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit sur ce balcon , collés l'un à l'autre , enlacés , s'embrassant avec douceur ou se regardant juste dans les yeux , heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés . Mais ces retrouvailles ne devaient pas durer , nous le savions . Nous n'aurons plus jamais l'occasion d'être ensembles . Dès demain , il nous faudra faire comme se de rien n'était . Et les lunes de cette planète seraient les seules témoins de nos sentiments cachés …

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est vrai que le passage « intéressant » de l'histoire se situe vraiment à la fin . Et c'est vrai que je suis restée sage sur ce coup là , mais je préfère ne pas allez plus loin ^^**

**a bientôt :)**


End file.
